Modern high volume package delivery systems often include package conveying systems that accept packages from one or more loading stations, and transports the packages to a variety of output destinations such as chutes, bins, and subsequent conveyor systems.
One of the most conventional types of conveyors is a belt conveyor, which includes the use of an endless flexible belt which passes over at least two cylindrical rollers, one of which is a drive roller. Packages are placed atop the upwardly-directed "working" surface of the belt conveyor, and are transported in a generally straight direction from end of the conveyor to the other.
Although such conventional belt conveyors have advantages, including simplicity, they also have disadvantages in that they conventionally only provide a "straight-line" transporting feature. This can be restrictive to package delivery system designers which may have the need to move a package or other product from an origin through a tortuous, curved, path to a destination.
Therefore, it has been known in the prior art to provide flexible conveyor chains such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,349 to Kampfer, entitled "Fabricated Conveyor Chain", which discloses the concept of providing a fabricated flexible conveyor chain, which includes a plurality of link units 11 linked together by a plurality of pivot pins 12. Although the pivot pins 12 provide a linking feature between the link units, they fit loosely enough within their mounting holes to allow sideward relative pivoting of the link units. A similar type of "hard pin" connection is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,550 to Kampfer, entitled "Conveyor Chain", in U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,118 to Williams, entitled "Articulator Conveyor Chain", and also in U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,247 to Counter et. al., entitled "Sideflexing Conveyor Chain Including Low Centerline Hinge Pin".
Although such "hard pin" connection configurations as described above have their advantages, they have disadvantages in that they tend to be complex, expensive, noisy, and difficult to maintain. Furthermore, they tend to provide a multitude of hard "pinch points", which are disadvantageous when in a human workplace environment. A "smooth" but flexible conveyor configuration is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,687 to Lapeyre, entitled "Conveyor Having Resilient Conveying Surface", but this configuration appears to be quite complex, requiring the use of link members 10 which are linked to modules 20 to support and convey flexible members 32 supported thereon.
Therefore, a need has been recognized in the art to provide a package conveyor system which can transport packages or other items along a tortuous path, yet is simple in construction, quiet in operation, and cost-effective to manufacture, operate, and maintain.
Other needs in the art have also existed. For example, when packages placed atop conveyors are to be ejected from the conveyor, an efficient, reliable ejection mechanism is needed.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a method and apparatus for ejecting packages from a conveyor, which is reliable and efficient in operation, yet provides desired package ejection capabilities such as controlled angled discharge and controlled "square" discharge.